


let me espresso my feelings

by CreepingSoul



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Daylighter Simon Lewis, M/M, Pining Jace Wayland, indefinable timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 06:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingSoul/pseuds/CreepingSoul
Summary: Jace fucking Wayland.Of course not everything was Jace's fault, after all it was Simon who stupidly went and fell in love with the blonde Shadowhunter. He didn't know when the annoyance he felt whenever they met began changing into resignation, then anticipation and finally fondness.





	let me espresso my feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [static-abyss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=static-abyss).



It was raining outside, and the shop was mostly empty except for some die-hard coffee regulars and the old guy who never missed a day to buy his medium black americano and a slice of lemon pie. 

It was like any other day this week, and Simon was feeling down. It was all the fault of this fucking rain, of course, since it meant that most students nearby decided against stopping by the little coffee shop nestled in between all the other big chain businesses, and went straight to their dorms or shitty apartments. 

Of course that also applied to the current source of his moping. Jace fucking Wayland. Of course not everything was Jace's fault, after all it was Simon who stupidly went and fell in love with the blonde Shadowhunter. He didn't know when the annoyance he felt whenever they met began changing into resignation, then anticipation and finally fondness.

All he knows is that somewhere along the way he began appreciating Jace's body less for aesthetical purposes and more for personal preference, that before any kind of conversation between them was avoided and now he hungers for any tidbit about him, and that where he used to feel jealousy when Clary and Jace talked, it remains the same, but instead of feeling jealous about him, he feels jealous of her, she who can talk so easily to him with no fear of disdain, she who is welcomed readily with open arms into his inner circle, she who does not love him like Simon does. 

Which is why when he became a daylighter _(the taste of his blood lingers, and he hungers, but now he hungers for more than his blood, now he hungers for all)_ , he decided that putting a little distance between himself and everyone else was necessary, Clary resisted at first, but he wore her down and in the end she accepted it, like everyone else. 

He decided to continue his studies, now that he could walk under the sun once again, and at first it was going fine, his hopeless crush on Jace remained as strong as ever _(stronger still, distance **does** make the heart grow fonder after all)_ , and then one day while walking out of campus there he saw him, clear as day, in all his shining blonde glory, strolling around easy as you please. 

Later, he found out via one of his classmates that 'the beautiful blonde guy with the most perfect heterochromatic eyes to ever exist' _(which, yeah, agreed sister)_ had started classes in Business Administration at the next building, that meant that he could easily avoid him, but it also meant that he was constantly aware that Jace could be near him any time, that sure did no favors to his crush _(which to be honest was too little a word for all he felt)_. 

Then, when he was feeling suffocated by his feelings and the knowledge that no matter how close Jace was, he would never be able to confess his feelings, much less have them be reciprocated, he found a lifeline in the most unexpected of places. 

Beli's was hiring, a little coffee shop hidden in between all the big buildings and the maze that was the city, he went, got interviewed by the owner -a friendly woman called Lety, she had four kids and 2 dogs, two of which worked there (the kids, not the dogs), and since the other one that was working there moved away he got hired- and little by little the homey feeling of the shop and the feeling of being welcome by everyone at the shop made him feel better than he had in months. 

Obviously that's when _the love of his life_ , -notice the sarcasm (not really though)- decided to grace him with his presence once again. 

By coming by the shop **every**. **single**. **day**. 

At first Simon hid behind a veil of professionalism, one that got increasingly thinner at every encounter. 

It continued so, until the point where they progressed form thinly veiled insults (similarly venomous on both parts, Simon because that was the only way he could express the bitterness he felt at knowing that even so close, the object of his affections would forever remain out of reach, and Jace because such was the way to treat Downworlders as indoctrinated to Shadowhunters from a young age (and also, Simon suspected, because it was simply the way his life worked, either everyone he loved, despised him, pitied him, or were family (Clary and Luke included)) to civil conversation, and somehow without his knowing they became a facsimile of friends, acknowledged only inside the small space that conformed Beli's coffee shop & Deli. 

Now Simon anticipated each day, whenever he was on shift until it turned 8:45 and Jace Wayland arrived in all of his muscled, charismatic glory. 

Except for this week. This week that decided to rain non-stop and deprive him from the interactions that dictated the closest he will ever be to Jace. 

Because Jace was beautiful, smart, loyal, dedicated, funny and perfect. And he was Simon, lanky, forever young, Simon, who could not even Vampire right. 

Even if that didn't matter, Jace was a Shadowhunter and he was a Downworlder and they would never work _(and if a part of him, pointed out that Alec and Magnus made it work, that they made it happen, well, he smothered it, and sent it to the deepest part of his soul, where he kept everything that he would not have no matter how he wished it, (a family of his own, a future, **Jace** )). _

He was shaken out of his spiraling thoughts by Joana -one of Lety's kids-, and the ringing of the door. They had a costumer to serve. 

He took out his costumer service smile and looked up from the cashier machine, only to freeze at the sight in front of him. Sopping wet from the tips of his hair to the bottom of his shoes was Jace, and if his teeth were not chattering so much, Simon was sure he would be struggling for breath, as it was Simon hoped he would not get a cold. 

Slightly panicked, he ringed up Jace's order, forgot to charge him, directed him towards a table away from the door, and went to get a towel from the storage room while Joana prepared him his order. 

She was delivering Jace's coffee when he finally came back with the towel. After giving it to him, Simon felt slightly awkward and decided that retreating was the better strategy for now. 

Joana was giving him a lot of looks he could not understand, but she had a glint in her eye Simon knew meant trouble, after more than 6 months working together, he felt he knew her decently well. 

Sure enough, after properly warming himself up Jace stood up, and his gait was more decisive than he had seen in months since they became semi-friends, and his eyes were looking straight at him, he felt trapped. 

Jace stopped in front of the cashier Simon was hiding behind and pinned him in place. 

"We've been dancing around this for months now, and I think that when your co-worker decides to confess to me in your place via cliché pick-up lines written on my coffee cup, it's high time that I step up",

Jace was looking at him, probably waiting for some sign of recognition, but currently all Simon could do was stare wide-eyed at him, and if his dead heart could still beat, he was sure it would be trying to beat through his chest, he felt hope, but he tried to squash it, he couldn't bear the pain of disappointment, when it became obvious that there would be no response forthcoming from him Jace sighed, but strangely enough it sounded more fond to his ears than ever before, maybe he was imagining things, hearing what he wanted to hear, still Jace continued to tear everything he had believed in for the last year and a half,

"What I mean is that I also like you a latte", the brilliant smile that Jace showed after such a huge revelation belied the way Simon could hear his blood running through his veins, the pounding of his heart and the slight flush that was returning to his cheeks, showing the same hesitation everyone who has ever bared their heart for others to judge and deem worthy has ever felt. 

And Simon found him worthy, always worthy, forever worthy, worth loving him for the rest of his undying days, the rest of Jace's life if he could, _(he would still, he knew, his heart would take no other)_. But he still felt nervous, so Simon did what Simon has always done whenever confronted with his feelings and blurted out what he felt. He has always been too honest for  his own good (his heart has taken too many blows for his honesty). 

"I love you a latte", it wasn't until he finished talking, that he noticed what he said, and once he did he wanted the floor to swallow him up, and fall into the fucking void. 

For Go- Shit , here he was declaring his undying love for Jace, when all he did was say he liked him, way to go Lewis, you sure know how to blow things out of proportion, probably ruined your only chance, **fuck fuck fuck** , oh go- 

"Love me huh? Well, that sure makes things easier," Jace grinned, more than a little relieved, "so how 'bout we go out?", Simon was a little stupefied, he could not believe what his ears were hearing, but even if it was a dream he was not going to waste such an opportunity, so he nodded and was rewarded with the Jace Wayland Kilowatt Smile, eye crinkles included in the package. 

A beep sounded from Jace's pocket, after which he checked the messages and had to leave. 

Simon still felt like he was dreaming, but no matter how much he pinched himself he knew he would not wake up, and Jace's last words as he left the shop sure didn't help matters. 

 

"I love you too Simon".

 

* * *

 

 

(If he took the coffee cup where Joana had written "Simon likes you a latte" home with him, and it now occupies a shelf in the apartment Jace and he now share, well, that's no one's business but his own) 

 

(And if Jace kept the cup where Simon had written "I love you a latte" for their one year anniversary, well, that's also no one's business but his own)

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm posting this late and I apologize profoundly. 
> 
> This past two weeks have been fucking hell irl, and I've had some personal problems (anxiety & isolation), but all's kinda okay rn, so anyways my flight got cancelled and i had to get another one to my relatives house so the date I was supposed to post this and my other jimon gift were delayed. (i hate airports, they're the devils residence i swear)
> 
> (You cannot imagine how hard it is to find Wi-Fi in a small town fml) 
> 
> That being said I hope you could enjoy this, if I could brighten your day just a little that's fantastic <3


End file.
